Are You Nervous?
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: "He had been flirting all night - all week, really - not that she minded. The subtle (and not-so-subtle) comments combined with the tequila were going right to her head, and the alcohol-infused blood was rushing somewhere decidedly south of that." PWP. Despite the allusions to tipsiness, this fic is one hundred percent consensual, I promise.


A/N: I wrote most of this almost a year ago and just finished writing it on-the-fly tonight, so if there's a weird writing style change mid-fic or it feels off, let me know, I guess? Reviews are nice, regardless of how badly I fucked it up. ;P

* * *

"So. What about 21st century sex?"

Her legs were draped over his lap, the two of them lounging on Jack's trenchcoat, spread across the cool metal grating of the TARDIS floor. A few hours ago, Jack had insisted on dropping into the 51st century for a bottle of his favorite hyper-tequila. The Doctor had gone to bed early complaining about the powerful smoky flavor of the drink, which left just Jack and Rose with the whole bottle between them, talking about what their childhood had been like.

"What about it?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Is it any different from 51st century sex?" Jack asked.

"How should I know?" said Rose, taking a swig of tequila from the bottle.

"There are ways of finding out," Jack said with a grin. Rose pushed his shoulder playfully and offered him the bottle. He had been flirting all night - all week, really - not that she minded. The subtle (and not-so-subtle) comments combined with the tequila were going right to her head, and the alcohol-infused blood was rushing somewhere decidedly south of that.

"I dunno," said Rose. "I'm sure it works the same way. Go in, come out, flop around a bit more, repeat until orgasm."

"You say that like it's boring," commented Jack.

"Hey, it's not like I've been with anyone with much experience or skill," Rose said, frowning.

"Mm," Jack said, sipping a sip of the alcohol. "You need someone who will blow your mind."

"Someone like you, I imagine?" said Rose with a laugh.

"Exactly," said Jack, flashing a seductive grin. "How many people have you been with?"

"Two," said Rose.

"You're practically a virgin!" said Jack. "No shameful one-night stands? No hookups you regret? Not even any deliciously slutty lesbian escapades?"

"No," said Rose, laughing. "Well…"

"Yes?" said Jack eagerly.

"My mate Shareen and I _did_ play a lot of 'Are You Nervous' when we were 14."

"I've never heard of that," said Jack.

"No?" said Rose. "Well, you put your hand on someone's leg and bring it up their leg asking if they're nervous until they say yes. We usually didn't get that far."

"That's all you do?" asked Jack, putting his hand on Rose's thigh in demonstration. "Just a hand on a leg, and that made you nervous?"

"Oi!" Rose said, slapping his hand away. "It doesn't just have to be that. You can do other things, too. We used to play the game with, like, straddling each other and putting our hands up each other's shirts, too."

"Sounds like a slutty lesbian escapade to me," said Jack.

"Made it to second base once," said Rose with a smirk.

"You're on your way," replied Jack, grinning and giving Rose the bottle. "I don't think I quite get how to play the game, though," he added casually but slowly, shifting the mood.

"Oh?" said Rose. She licked her lips and took a small sip of the tequila, considering him. "Maybe I should –"

"Demonstrate," Jack offered.

Rose bit her lip. She wanted this, had wanted this since she had met him a week ago, and now she knew she could – and would – have it. This was so easy. (Easier than trying anything with the Doctor, and her mum would certainly approve of Jack more – not that she was thinking about her mum at a time like this. No, right, back to thinking about the prospect of sex with Jack on the TARDIS. Good.) "Think so?"

"I'll tell you if I get nervous," he replied. Rose let out a breathy chuckle, still not quite accustomed to the easy tension hanging between them. Not accustomed to this kind of tension with _anyone_ – and it was making her already wet with anticipation, knowing they had – and would have – chemistry.

"All right, then." She removed her legs from on top of his lap and pushed herself closer to him on her knees. He scooted closer to her and leaned against the wall.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee. He shook his head: _No._ She moved it up his thigh.

"Are you nervous?" He shook his head. _No._

She knew what would come of this and was surprised that the tension had lasted as long as a week. Somehow, and maybe it was just the alcohol in her system or the knowledge that her mum couldn't walk in on her here, _she_ wasn't nervous. She was safe on the TARDIS with a friend she could trust.

And after all, _he_ was in _her_ hands right now.

She straddled his knees.

"Are you nervous?" _No._

She moved her body closer up his legs but didn't lower herself onto him, leaving an inch of space between them where she already desired friction and closeness. Her hands found their way under his shirt. She felt his muscles and skin moving under her fingers, felt him breathing heavier than usual.

"Are you nervous?" _No._

Suddenly his hands were under her shirt, and then her shirt was over her head and on the floor.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked. Rose smirked back at him, her tongue between her teeth.

"Bold," she said, "but that's not how you play the game."

"Are you nervous?" he repeated.

"No," Rose said, removing Jack's shirt and lowering her body closer to his. She could feel his clothed erection pressing into her through the restricting, rough fabric of her jeans. "Are you nervous?"

He shook his head and rolled his hips into hers, pushing her forward. She gasped into his ear and whispered, "Are you nervous?" sending kisses down his neck. He moaned, his throat rumbling against her lips.

He snaked his hands behind her and unhooked her bra so quickly it surprised her. She'd forgotten; he'd had practice at this many times before, hadn't he? She broke apart from him to let the garment fall off her arms and onto the floor.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked, too busy admiring her chest to look her in the face to ask the question. She shook her head, smiling coyly at him. He drew her back toward him and grabbed her ass, pulling her clothed hips onto his again, rocking her forward and back, forward and back. Rose bit back a moan.

"Are you nervous?" she gasped, clutching his shoulders, her eyes on his lips.

"No," he said, removing one hand from behind her to meet her face and bring it to his. "Are you?" he whispered, his uneven breath just touching her lips.

She shook her head slowly and pressed her lips into his, still rocking her hips against Jack's. She moved her hands between their bodies, breaking the kiss and pulling away just enough to pop the button of this trousers open.

"I think," Rose breathed, shoving his pants down his hips and grasping for his cock, "the game's over." She grinned at his low moan as her hand met his hot skin. She squeezed him lightly, then let go and got up, removing her own jeans and panties clumsily.

"Not nervous, then, are you?" Jack asked, kicking his pants all the way off and standing up.

"Not with you," Rose said, giving him a full tongue-touched grin that was quickly covered as his lips crashed back into hers and he backed her against the wall.

"Good," said Jack, his lips moving to her jaw, "because I am about to blow your mind."

"Cocky," Rose moaned, too far-gone to joke. She hooked a leg around his, trying to find friction against his thigh. He lifted her legs around his ass, pinning her body to his and against the rough coral wall of the TARDIS. She could feel his cock rubbing against her wetness, wanted more, just a bit more, and he would be inside her. But –

"Wait, wait!" Rose said, and as immediately as she dug her nails into his shoulders, he stopped moving. "Condoms. We don't have –"

"It's okay," Jack interrupted. "I'm on birth control."

"Oh," she breathed, trusting.

"Okay?" he murmured, moving slowly against her body, testing her resistance. She bit her lip to suppress another moan and nodded.

Right away his hands were back on her, from her ass to her hips to cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his lips. Moaning and scratching at his back, rocking into him to gain friction, she was putty in his hands.

"Jack," she moaned. "Please –"

His hands were on her ass again, pulling her into him, and suddenly the head of his cock was in her, unmoving. Their mouths fell open in a mutual gasp. They stayed, staring at each other, frozen in time.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked in a low breath.

Rose shook her head.

He entered her fully.

Slowly, slowly, he pushed in. She clutched at his back as he pulled her hips further toward his, pressed her body harder into the wall. She felt as if she was being pushed and pulled in different directions, but almost not-quickly-enough for it to be a good feeling. She let out a quiet sob in frustration and rolled her hips, allowing herself more movement and forcing him to move in return.

The stupid expression that was probably on her face was the least of her concerns now as Jack slid back in and out. Everything was feeling – the rough texture of the TARDIS wall on her back, Jack's calloused hands holding her up by the bottom, his back muscles tense and rippling under her fingers, his lips on her lips now, his cock picking up speed inside her. His breath on her ear and his body moving with hers, against hers, _into_hers. This was chemistry.

She rolled her hips against him once more, determined to find more friction. Not just inside, but just there, there, _there._ His hips hit her clit, but just once, and it wasn't enough. She reached her hand between them and touched herself where they met.

"Oh, God," Jack moaned, looking at her. He had a stupidly sexy grin on his face, his eyes half-closed in pleasure, his teeth almost gritted. Rose laughed breathily.

"Got to – be quiet," she gasped. "Don't want to wake the Doctor."

"Rose, I –" he responded, panting, "I'm falling. Can we -?" Without waiting for her response, he grabbed onto her tighter and carried her body to the center of the console room, where he pressed her back against the smooth rounded center and set her bottom down on the rough buttons of the console.

Everything about this was rough – previously, the coral wall against her back, and now, the buttons under her ass. She unhooked one leg from around Jack's waist and planted her foot on the edge of the console to steady herself as he resumed fucking her. Hard and fast, pressing all her buttons along with the buttons underneath her. She might have bruises tomorrow, but right now Jack was fucking her just the way she liked it.

She threw her head back, biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Instead what came out was a breathy whimper that Jack silenced with his lips.

He was really incredibly good at this. Rose had no idea how his hands managed to be in so many places at once, or how his cock had found exactly the right angle to stimulate her and was pushing against it with every thrust in, or how his lips and tongue were so talented on her mouth and along her neck, or how he looked handsome even with his eyes half-closed and his mouth open and grunting. It was almost a sensory overload, and her toes were curling and her hands were tangled in Jack's short hair, and she gasped as quietly as she could manage as she came.

But Jack wasn't done. He slowed down slightly as Rose clenched and unclenched around him, shuddering, and then he sped back up again, rolling his thrusts and gritting his teeth. Still feeling hazy from her orgasm and the amount of tequila in her system, Rose dragged her hands from Jack's hair to his chest, her fingers brushing over his nipples – a trick she remembered Mickey liking. Jack seemed to like it, too, glancing up at her face and shooting her an appreciative grin through his heavy-lidded pleasure. His thrusts began to grow more erratic, and Rose did her best to meet them, already beginning to feel her second orgasm building. Jack grunted, holding her hips with his hands so hard that she would definitely be bruised by tomorrow.

"Shh," Rose said, pressing her lips to his hastily. He grunted again, muffled in her mouth, and bit her bottom lip before running his tongue along the bite. "Fuck," she whispered into his mouth. They were both close, she could tell – she was amazed that Jack had lasted this long, but she wanted this to end for both of them soon. She reached a hand between their bodies to rub her clit with two fingers, quieting her own moans in Jack's kiss now.

He was fucking her so hard she was worried that if their failed attempts at not moaning or grunting didn't wake the Doctor, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh would. But at this point she was too far-gone to care, as she felt Jack's thrust begin to stutter as he came. She let herself follow his lead, swallowing her moans and rolling her hips in a circle around him as she rolled her fingers in a circle around her clit, drawing her orgasm out.

Finally they both slowed, and Rose unhooked her one leg from behind Jack's back and stood on the solid ground of the TARDIS, and Jack pulled out from inside her and dropped his head to her shoulder, panting slightly.

"That was something," he said after a moment. "Are you sure you've only been with two people?"

Rose blushed. "Two and a half, if you count Shareen." She bit her lip. "Three and a half, now."

"Hmm," Jack said, stepping back and grinning. "Tell me, Rose…are there any other games you and Shareen used to play that I might want to know about?"

Rose laughed. "No," she said, "but I'm sure you could tell me a thing or two about 51st century sex."

"Oh, I could _show_ you," Jack replied, gazing at her body with a look of appreciation. "In fact, we had a few games that I might have to demonstrate on you…are you nervous?"

She grinned, eyes dark and tongue between teeth. "Never."


End file.
